We Found Love
by Colegirl16
Summary: What if when Derek got kidnapped, Savannah and he was on a rocky path. When he thought about the one person he wanted with him, it wasn't Garcia or Savannah but his ex fiancé Ariene. What happens when Derek wish comes true and they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Garcia and Savannah are asleep next to Derek's bed in the hospital room, he has been asleep for two days after being stabilized. His hand is wrapped, in his comatose state he is standing in the field alone when a bright light shines in front of him before a woman wearing a long white dress steps out in front of him.

"Hello Derek" she speaks.

"Ariene" he says shocked.

"Looks like you got yourself in a bit of trouble, but you can't stay here" she says walking in front of him.

"How are you here right now" he asks?

"You need me, we have always been there for each other. You told me, 'I'm what kept you going'; so that means that you need to come back to me" she says.

"You left me" he says.

"I am sorry Derek, but you can't stay here I promise you I will never leave you again" she says.

"My girlfriends pregnant" he says.

"Are you ready to be a dad" she asks?

"I think I am, no I am" he says.

"Then go" his dad says appearing beside them.

-X-

Derek wakes up and sees his Baby Girl and Savannah asleep beside him, Garcia is the first one to wake up and sees him.

"How long" he asks?

"Three days" she says.

"Thank you" he says.

She smiles and nods before walking out of the room as Savannah wakes up, Derek eyes ghost over her but he knows something is wrong. He loves her but his heart didn't tighten or clench like it did when he saw Ariene.

"I thought I lost you" she says.

"I wouldn't leave you or our baby" Derek says and notices her smile drops when he says that before it picks it up again.

"Derek we need to talk" she says.

A knock at the door interrupts her and they look up as a smile forms on his face, the woman from his dreams walks in. She is wearing a blood red dress with a black leather jacket and black ankle heels, her dark hair in a bob to her shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just saw your friend and she told me you were in here. I can come back" she says.

"No, I mean come in" Derek says.

She smiles and walks over standing beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder, he tenses up at first and she removed her hand. There is still some unreleased anger but she can't be mad at him for that.

"I heard about what happened" she says.

"Who are you" Savannah asks?

"Oh sorry, Savannah this is Ariene Green she's an..old friend who I haven't seen in years" Derek says.

"Nice to meet you" Ariene says to Savannah.

"You too, D I'm going to go grab the doctor" Savannah says and walks out of the room.

"She's cute" Ariene says.

"Don't start. But where have you been" he growls?

"I've was currently employed at the Jeffersonian in DC working for the FBI, but I got a better option here" she says.

"You're hired by the BAU" Derek asks?

"Oh no! Criminal justice is not for me, I got promoted to be Director at Mercy General Hospital" she says.

"That's a big responsibility" Derek says.

"I'm a big girl, but I think you deserve to know why I left" she says.

"No" he states.

"Why not" she asks?

"Just drop it, I don't care! Thank you for coming but you can go" he snarls!

"We'll um, here's my card. My number is on it, if you ever want to talk just call me. I start my job Monday" she says squeezing his good hand and hesitantly walking out of the room not noticing Savannah watching their exchange.

-X-

Ariene has just set up her bedroom in her new home, she has her mattress and dresser but that is it. She walks over to the balcony doors and shuts the blinds before walking over and climbing in bed, she reaches under her pillow and pulls out an old, wrinkled photo from years ago. She sighs and slips it back under her pillow before pulling out the diamond necklace from under her night gown and tracing it with her fingers.

She curls up on her side as her phone rings, picking it up from the night stand she sees its a picture of her friends from the Jeffersonian and she laughs slightly as they appear to be blowing her kisses or waving. Her heart tugs at the one person she wishes was in the picture is no longer with them, he hadn't been in almost a year. She cuts her phone back off after sending back a smiley face and then closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Lance" she whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later...

Ariene is on her way to check out for the night at the Hospital when a young nurse named Carrie runs up to her and grabs her arm.

"Ms. Green we need you, bullet trauma in the ER bullet wound to the chest" Carrie says handing Ariene the chart.

"Why am I being called for this instead of Stark" she asks?

"She's the wife of an FBI agent" Carrie says and Ariene raises the chart to see it says Savannah Hayes-Morgan.

"How long ago was she brought in here" Ariene asks?

"Ten minutes she was immediately wheeled in to surgery, her husband is in the waiting room. She is six months pregnant" Carrie says.

"Do you know where the bullet hit" Ariene asks?

"No, I just know it came from behind and above them" Carrie says.

"I'm going to go talk to the husband, tell Stark to make sure the FHR is normal if the child goes into distress we can lose them both" Ariene says before walking to the elevator.

Once she is in there by herself she leans her head back against the door, this isn't right. One man is not supposed to have this much suffering and pain in one year, the elevator dings and she steps out seeing Derek pacing back and forth with his fists clenched.

"Agent Morgan" she says cautiously.

"Ariene, how is she" he asks?

"She is in surgery and I'm on my way there but I need to know where did the bullet hit her" Ariene says.

"Her lower back" Morgan says.

Ariene nods and adds that to her chart, so it could many things on what happened. The bullet could have just entered the spinal cord and a only that piece needs to be removed, she may suffer from paralysis but she will be alive. As she goes to talk to Morgan, Carrie runs up her and pulls Ariene to the side.

"The bullet traveled and completely shattered her spinal cord, it then traveled down tearing her aorta and piercing the left lung. The right lung has already collapsed, Stark really needs you" Carrie says.

Ariene nods and looks at Derek before racing off to prepare to help with the surgery, once she washes her hands and scrubs in. She sees tubes sticking out on Savannah's mouth and her chest open, Dr. Stark has removed the bullet and her heartbeat has dropped to thirty beats a minute.

"What is the state of the fetus" Ariene says.

"As of right now, no problems" Dr. Stark says when blood starts profusely squirting out and the machine beeps indicating the fetus is in distress.

"I am going to perform an emergency cesarean section, you keep working on Savannah" Ariene says as she is handed a scalpel.

Thirty minutes later, the newborn is lying in a incubator with a small, thin plastic mask over mouth. He is not getting enough oxygen due to him being born early, Ariena walks over placing a wristband on his arm when she hears the sound of Savannah flatline.

"Hand me the defibrillator" Stark calls and Ariene watches carefully as they perform many shocks to her chest her but her heartbeat doesn't pick up.

"Time of death, twelve forty am" Dr. Stark says and Ariene has a nurse wheel the baby to the ICU before walking out of the doors and pulling off her scrubs.

She makes her way to Morgan where she sees him surrounded by a group of friends, he looks up from twisting his wedding band when he sees her.

"I'm sorry Morgan the bullet has done to much damage, she flat lined after she started hemorrhaging and going into hypovolemic shock. We couldn't bring her back" Ariene says.

"No" Morgan says shaking his head before bringing his fists into the wall twice, he has to be held down by a tall, young guy and a small but young looking blonde girl.

"What about the baby" the other blonde with colorful clothes on in a soft voice?

"I was able to perform an C-section and save him, he has low oxygen levels so he is wearing an oxygen mask right now. He is in ICU" Ariene says.

"Can I see them" Morgan asks?

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, Morgan" Ariene says.

"Don't tell me what's a good and good idea, you have no say so in my life anymore not after all of these years" he barks at her.

"You may be mad at me and you have every right to be. But, I don't believe it's a good idea because it's bloody and you are emotional; if you can wait until morning when she is patched up I can arrange a meeting with the morgue but I am only doing my job. Just be grateful that at least your child is alive because most people aren't that lucky" she snarls at him before stomping off.

"She is unprofessional for a doctor, I'm going to call the director" Rossi says.

"No she's right and she's the director, I just need some air" Morgan says.

"Derek the UnSub is after us, we have protection agents looking after both of our families but we are safer together" Hotch says.

"I'm just going to stand outside, I can't be here" Morgan says with his voice cracking.

"I'll go with you" Reid says.

"Kid no" Morgan says.

"Too bad I'm going" Reid says and leads Morgan outside and out of the teams view.

Once they are, Morgan falls to his knees crying in his hands; Savannah was supposed to live and be a mom. She was not supposed to die like this, they were happy. Reid places his arm around Morgan's almost like a little brother comforting his big brother.

"I'm so sorry Morgan" Reid says.

-X-

The next day, Ariene is finishing up her wounds and making her way to check on Baby Morgan when she stops outside of the ICU to see Morgan standing there in a different pair of clothes with his hands in his pockets. She contemplates leaving but she has to check the baby's vitals, she walks pass Derek and into the room before watching her hands and putting on gloves.

She removes the oxygen mask from around the baby and sees he is breathing on his own, she smiles and then waves over a nurse to feed him. Walking out of the room, she turns to Derek and hands him a piece of paper.

"This is his birth certificate, I just need you to write his name" she says.

"You can do it, his name is Jameson Hank Morgan" Derek says and she nods before writing it down and then putting it away in the file.

"You can see Savannah now, I cleared it with the morgue" she says.

"No" he says.

"What do you mean no" Ariene asks?

"I just need a little more time with him before I go" Derek says.

"Take all the time you need" she says and starts walking away.

"Ari" he calls and she freezes at that nickname that hadn't been used in years to her.

"Thank you" he says and she smiles to herself gently before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia is holding Little Hank, as Derek calls him in her arms; tears in her eyes as she looks at the now empty office that he has accompanied for years. Morgan walks in after saying goodbye to Reid and he looks at her and instantly this is the hardest decision of his life.

"Hey Baby girl" he says.

"Hey, so is it my turn now" she asks?

"I really wish it didn't have to end this way, but baby girl we have created magic together all of these years. I hope that doesn't go away" he says as Little Hank coos in her arms.

Garcia sniffs and looks up at him, Morgan reaches out with his hand and wipes off her cheek. She sighs and leans against his palm before he moves and pulls her into a hug, being careful not to wake the sleeping infant.

"I don't want to say goodbye" she says in his shoulders.

"Me neither" he says pulling away before stepping back and his eyes glossy as he looks at her fallen tears.

"You will always be my original baby girl" he says as his voice cracks.

"You will always be my brave, delicious six pack hero" she says as he takes his son in his arms carefully.

Morgan looks down at his son, he sees Savannah eyes as he stares at him and he likes to think that she sacrificed herself to allow him to be born. He takes one last look at Garcia who leans over and kisses his cheek, he smiles painfully before picking up the diaper bag over his shoulder and walking out of the office.

As Morgan is walking out of the BAU, with his son in his arms; he stops and looks back at the building he has known to call his second home for eleven years. He will always miss the action that came with his job, but his son needs him now so it's time that he left. He has thousands of dollars to last them a few years and a retirement fund from the BAU, as one door closes another one opens. He believes that quote rather it be him leaving or Savannah's death, it all led to the his son being born and for that he is ever grateful. He doesn't know where life will take him, but he knows he will always be there for his son like his dad wanted to be there for him.

-X-

It has been a week since Jameson has been born, he has just received his week old shots and now Derek is on his way to leave the hospital when he sees Ariene at the front desk writing down something on a clipboard. He pauses for a while and just looks at her, they haven't spoken since she delivered Hank.

She must have sensed someone staring at her, she looked up and locked eyes with Derek. She hands the chart to the nurse and then walks over to him.

"Hey, how are you holding up" she asks?

"Good as can be expected. My wife was murdered, and the sick bastard is still alive. How do you think I feel" he barks at her?

"I was simply asking you a question, no need to get snappy" she states.

"Don't you have rounds or something to do" he asks?

"As a matter of fact I do! But not before I tell you this, I am sorry about what did but until you know why I did and how much pain I was in you can't scold me or blame me" she says.

"Too bad, I do blame you; maybe if you haven't left then Jameson would have been our son" Derek growls at her.

"Then I would have been dead just like Savannah" she snaps and immediately regrets it when she sees his face gain pain and hurt.

"Wow I never thought you would stoop that low" he snarls at her before picking up his son's car seat and walking out of the electronic doors.

Ariene sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, she didn't mean to say that but she has the tendency to say hurtful things when provoked or in a turns on her heels and goes back to work.

-X-

Ariene makes it to her house six hours later at two in the morning, she yawns stretching above her head when she sees a letter addressed with her name sitting on the porch. She looks around before carefully picking it up and unlocking the front door and stepping in the house, she closes the door and locks it before slipping out of her shoes and sitting on the couch placing her feet on the table. She flips the envelope up and rips it open before pulling out a paper addressed with her name.

Hello Ariene,

It's Savannah Morgan, Derek's wife. I know this may seem weird as we never talked but the day we met, I knew Derek and you had a close relationship in the past. I don't know what happened but I can feel that something bad is about to happen to me, I don't want Derek to blame himself or shut himself out. He will need your help to get past me, whatever happened in the past I need you to get past it and makes sure he looks out for our child. Derek thinks it's a boy, maybe he is right. I need you to teach Derek to trust and love again because in this world, those two are everything to him. Please and thank you.

She sets the letter down as tears roll down her cheeks, she can feel the love Savannah has for Derek just by reading this letter. How can she not go through with what Savannah asked her to do? She wipes off her cheeks and reaches over grabbing her phone out her coat pocket and scrolls through the contacts before finding Derek's name, she starts to text him but stops because he is probably asleep. She sighs and puts her phone back down before closing her eyes and letting sleep consume her. She wonders if Derek knows about the letter that Savannah wrote her?

The next day, Ariene still has not managed the courage to call or text Derek. She keeps herself busy at the hospital, she feels a little feverish so she puts Dr. Oakland as temporary Director for the rest of the night and goes home. She stops by the store on her way home to buy some chicken noodle soup and fever medicine, her nose feels a little stuffed also. She hates the weather change because she gets sick every time it changes from winter to spring or spring to the summer, as she is sludging towards the counter she stops seeing Derek in front of her but he doesn't have Jameson.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey" she says before turning her head and releasing a little high pitched sneeze.

"Are you alright" Derek asks?

"I'm sick" she groans as her temple throbs.

"You seem really bad" he says.

"I know and I'm about to go home and watch Netflix and sleep for days, so excuse me" she says and walks around him to the counter and paying for the items.

As she is leaving, her vision blurs and she groans resting her head on her car door when an hand touches her arm. She flinches and turns around pulling a gun out her purse but putting it away when she sees its Derek who looks shocked.

"Why do you have a gun" he asks?

"I worked with the FBI in D.C, I had to carry a gun and was allowed to keep it" she says.

"I noticed that you were leaning against your car" he says.

"My vision keeps getting blurry" she says rubbing her temples.

"Come on I'll take you home" he says.

"You can't leave your car here" she says.

"It's fine, I'll have my sister pick it up" he says.

She sighs but hands him her car keys to her silver four door Nissan before climbing in the passenger seat, Derek climbs in and starts the car up. He sees her close her eyes and sets her seat back.

"You have to tell me where you live" he asks?

Not opening her eyes, she presses the radio and watches as it turns into a GPS.

"Take me home" she says and Derek watches as a line shows where he is go, he knows he shouldn't be shocked but it's been awhile since he dealt with a voice activated GPS. Following the red line, he arrives to her house in ten minutes and she is knocked out; he opens the door and takes the keys out before scooping her up in his arms. He nudged her door close after picking up her bags from the store, walking up to the porch he sees a woman in her sixties step out on her porch and looks at him.

"Is Ms. Greene alright" she asks?

"She's sick and I didn't trust her to drive, she fell asleep on the way" Morgan says.

"Do you need help getting in the house, I'm pretty sure you can't hold her and unlock the door" she says.

"I think I got it" Morgan says and sets Ariene down so she is leaning against his chest, his other hand he unlocks the door with before picking her back up and walking in the house. He pushes it shut with his foot and then makes his way upstairs until he finds the bedroom, it's grey and nude which is kind of odd. Back then she used to remind him of Garcia, always happy and colorful; he gently lays her on the bed and takes off her boots before pulling the sheets over her. He sets her soup and pills on the nightstand beside her before going to walk out when he stops by her dresser seeing a picture of them.

It's one of him sitting on the swing with her on his lap, his arms around her; both of them have wide smiles on their faces. He smiles briefly as he remembers that day before he walks out and closes the bedroom door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariene is standing on Morgan's doorsteps a few weeks after recovering from her flu, she has a German chocolate cake in her hands. The door opens and the smiles drops from her face as anxiety piles in her stomach giving her the chills, Sarah looks at her with disgust.

"What are you doing here" she asks rudely.

"Is Derek home" she asks?

"What does it have to do with you" Sarah asks?

"I know we ended on bad terms but I came to thank him for helping me" she says.

"You completely broke my brother's heart because you were selfish and heartless. I don't care why you are here, stay away from my brother. He is vulnerable right now and he doesn't need his ex girlfriend to come in and flip his world upside down" Sarah says.

Ariene nods her head when Derek appears behind Sarah with a small towel on his shoulder and Jameson in his arm with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Ariene what are you doing here" Morgan asks?

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me, I baked you a cake. I overstayed my visit so excuse me" she says and pushes the cake in Sarah's hands before speeding off to her and climbing in before driving away.

"That was weird' Morgan says.

"Well I'm going to put the cake in the kitchen" Sarah says walking away.

Morgan looks at Sarah and then back at where Ariene drove off at her, looking down at his son he furrows his eyebrows.

"I feel like something else happened" Morgan says and Jameson eyes widen slightly making his father laugh.

-X-

The next day, Ariene is running her rounds at the hospital. She is walking beside Nurse Jeannie with a file in her hand.

"Mr. Tucker has an meningioma" Nurse Jeannie says.

"Has it metastasized" Ariene asks as she presses the elevator up button.

"No" Jeannie says.

"Alright prep him for a CT scan and if the results come back benign, we can perform a meningectomy" Ariene says.

"Alright I will get right on it" Jeannie says.

"Alright tell anyone if they need me, I am in my office" Ariene replies before stepping into the elevator and pulling out her phone.

She sees texts from an unknown number and missed calls from that same number, the elevator stops on her office floor and she steps out walking into her office around the corner. She walks in the room and looks up when she sees boots, leaning against her desk is Derek Morgan.

"What are you doing here" she asks?

"Yesterday was weird even for you. I have a clue about what happened but I want you to tell me" he says crossing his arms.

"You should be at home with Jameson" she says.

"My mom is home with him as are my sisters. Now don't change the subject" he says and she walks over closing her door and the blinds, she doesn't need the entire hospital knowing all of her business.

"I think you owe me a lot especially about what happened five years ago" he states.

"Seriously Morgan let it go" she says walking around the desk and setting her phone down.

"I deserve to know why the day after I proposed to my girlfriend and woman I planned on starting a family with, abruptly leaves without a call or a note just the ring on the bed" he demands turning around to face her.

"You don't want to know alright! It was years ago and we both moved on" she states firmly.

"No you ran away, I had to pick up the pieces" he yells at her.

"Keep your voice down" she demands.

"You know what? I have no idea why I even bothered coming here. You are still the selfish, heartless, lying person you were years ago. The best thing you have ever done for me and anyone was to leave town, I just wished you had stayed away" he says before storming out of her office and slamming the door behind him.

Ariene tries to fight back the tears that builds up in her eyes and the stabbing pain in her chest, one tear slips down and she wipes it off before folding her arms on the desk and resting her head on top of it. Maybe she should have stayed away from this place, all she does is cause pain and anger.

-X-

Her best friend Lilah comes to visit a few days later, Ariene has not left the house outside of a work reasons since her argument with Derek. Tonight is a Friday night and Lilah comes down the stairs dressed in a red, strapless heart shaped martini dress and black heels.

"Get your ass up" she demands.

"No I'm not leaving this house" Ariene says snuggling further into her couch cushions.

"I will pour ice water on you" Lilah says.

Ariene groans and turns the other way, Lilah who is taller and more aggressive nods and walks into the kitchen. When Ariene hears the water cut on, she jumps up from the couch and rushes upstairs.

"I'm going" she yells.

An hour later, Ariene now wearing a navy blue halter top dress with red heels walks in the club with her arm linked in Lilah's.

"Now we are going to get tipsy and have fun dammit" Lilah states.

"Fine let's go grab a drink" Ariene replies and leads them over to the bar, after ordering their drinks she looks up and instantly regrets coming out. Across the bar from her, Derek is standing there with one of his friends and his eyes are staring at her.

"Damn it" she mutters looking away.

"What" Lilah asks?

"Morgan's here" she says.

"Good I have something to say to him" Lilah says and starts to walk away but Ariene grabs her arm stopping her.

"No, it's fine. I just don't want to stay at the bar, let's get our drinks and dance" Ariene says as she is handed a Strawberry Daiquiri and Lilah is given a Sex on the Beach.

As they take a sip of their drink, their favorite song comes on and Lilah looks up at her.

"We are not dancing to this" Ariene says.

"We do it all the time. Come on and loosen up" Lilah says and moves their drinks to a nearby table before dragging her best friend to the middle of the dance floor.

Juvenile Slow Motion is playing, Ariene laughs as she and Lilah dance with each other. An occasional hip roll, pelvis thrust here and there; the song changes to Chris Brown Anyway and Ariene feels like this song hits home for her. She guess the liquor is finally setting it, she starts to sultry dance with any cute guy she can find while Lilah does the same behind her.

"Are you having fun" Lilah shouts over the music.

"I actually am. Thank you" Ariene says back.

A while later, her feet start to hurt so they make their way back to their table which just happens to be next to Derek's and his friends.

"Fuck my life" she mutters and rubs her temples.

"Ignore them. Hey I want some buffalo wings" Lilah says.

"You always want something to eat, fat ass" Ariene teases back.

"Ain't no denying it, now go order me some" Lilah says and takes a sip of her drink.

Ariene shakes her head, she climbs off her chair and makes her way to the bar when she feels a hard smack on her rear end. She looks back behind her to see Lilah wink at her.

"Still firm" she says and Ariene laughs as she approaches the bartender who is cute, dark blonde hair with light grey eyes.

"What can I get you darling" he asks with an accent.

"I can have buffalo wings, extra hot" she asks?

"Like you" he teases.

"I am too old for you" she says back.

"Age ain't nothing but a number" he says back and she giggles as he walks away to get their wings.

Turning around, she leans her back against the bar when Morgan comes over beside her. She moves an inch away from him, he looks over her dress before looking back up at her.

"Didn't know you wore clothes like that" he asks?

"Well we don't know each other anymore" she states.

"Whose fault is that" he asks?

"Whatever Morgan" she states rolling her eyes.

"Where are my damn wings Nene" Lilah yells.

"They coming damn, hold your horses" she yells back.

"How long is she in town" he asks?

"She leaves Monday" Ariene says.

"What's going on with you and the bartender" he asks?

"Nothing that concerns you" she states.

"You have no reason to be angry with me" he states.

"You said some pretty foul things to me" she says back.

"That was not even half of what I really wanted to say" he argues back.

"Well say it. What am I a bitch, heartbreaker, evil. Whatever you want to call me, is not even half of what I have to live through because of what happened. So you can hate me all you want Derek, it won't even come close the self hate I have for myself" Ariene says when the bartender brings the wings out to her.

She takes the wings and walks over to Lilah and sets them down, feeling a hand on her lower back she turns around and is shocked to see her friends from the FBI in DC.

"Booth and the squints" she beams and wraps her arms around Booth before moving to singularly hug each one of them.

"What are you guys doing out here" Lilah asks as she eats her third buffalo wing.

"Well we have few days off and wanted to see our closest friend" Cam says.

"I love you guys so much" Ariene says.

"Let's dance" Aubrey says and everyone looks at him and laughs.

"No offense but you dance like a fish out of water" Ariene says.

"Wow that's pretty hurtful" Aubrey says.

"I try" Ariene says.

"So where's the booze" Angela announces.

"Calm down. I'll go get us some drinks" Aubrey says.

"Where's Christine, Hank and Michael" Lilah asks?

"At home with Daisy and LJ" Booth says.

A few hours later, everyone is a little tipsy and ready to crash; they make their way out the club and Ariene pauses in her conversation with Temperance as Morgan and his friends are standing right in front of them.

"Isn't that him" Angela whispers to Booth?

"Yes honey it is" Jack says back and Cam rubs her temples.

"Come on you guys, I have work tomorrow and I only have three guest rooms. So Angela and Hodgins a room, Booth and Temperance, Aubrey you can bunk with Cam and Lilah you can share a room with me" Ariene says.

"Doesn't this remind of that time we spent the night at Angela and Hodgins house and then we were playing Never Have I ever" Cam asks?

"Yes what was the question that almost got all of us in trouble" Lilah asks?

"Let's not mention that question" Ariene says giggling.

"You guys seem very close" Morgan asks?

"Well you know Lilah but these are my friends from the Jeffersonian, that's SA Seeley Booth, his wife and anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan, SA Aubrey, Dr. Camille Soroyan, Angela Montenegro our tech girl and computer wiz and more, and Jack Hodgins her husband and King of the Lab" Ariene says.

"Ha finally someone else sees it" Hodgins says.

"Well this is SSA Aaron Hotchner the boss, SSA David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA Jennifer Jareau and Media Liaison, Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia and Dr. Tara Lewis" Morgan says.

"FBI meet other FBI now let's go" Ariene says and pulls her keys out.

Both teams pile in their car and drive away, but when Aubrey tosses an arm around Ariene's shoulders and leads her to her driver side door. Morgan resists the urge to punch him in the face and tear his arm away from her, his stomach tightens and his fist clench unconsciously.

"Mogan" he hears and turns around to see Reid looking back at him.

"Right I'm coming" he says and jogs off to catch up with his best friend.

-X-

At Ariene's house, she is having trouble sleeping so she is downstairs in the kitchen snacking on some grapes and orange juice. Hearing padded footsteps she looks up and sees Angela leaning against the doorway.

"You didn't tell me him, did you" Angela asks?

"No we got into a pretty nasty argument a few days ago" Ariene says.

"Sweetie. Do you still love him" Angela asks walking in and sitting across from her at the bar.

"I honestly don't know. He hates me and will only blame me" she says.

Angela walks over to Ariene and grabs her hands gently, she smiles sweetly at her.

"Ari you did nothing wrong. It was an accident and you can not blame yourself for what happened, sweetie" Angela says.

"It is my fault. I wasn't eating right and drinking more milk and water" Ariene says as tears fill her eyes.

"The doctor said you didn't do anything wrong" Angela says and pulls her friend into a tight hug, Ariene cries on her shoulder as she wraps her arms around the younger woman's back.

"I have no support system out here" she says.

"If you ever need something. Call one of us, don't play strong everytime" Angela says and pulls back as Ariene wipes off the tears of her face and nodding.

"I literally have nobody out here. I'm all alone" Ariene states.

"If you ever need to talk, I am only one call away" Angela says.

"I love you" Ariene says.

"I love you too" Angela says smiling.

"Come on let's go back to bed" Ariene says and puts the food away before cutting off the light and the two make their way upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days have past since Ariene has run into Morgan and his friends, she is working late on Tuesday night when she hears a loud thud followed by glass shattering not to far from her office door. She sets down her pen and walks over to her office door, gently pulling it open she peers around the corner seeing a cart lying on its side with glass and liquid surrounding it. Walking closer she sees a mop of blonde hair lying beside the cart, she bends down and forces the body on its side and gasps seeing it's Nurse Robinson. She drops on her knees and press her fingers to her neck, there is no pulse and she pulls out her phone and dials 911.

"911 Dispatcher" a female voice says.

"Hi I need a ambulance to Mercy General Hospital. My employee is not moving and has no pulse" Ariene says.

"An ambulance and police are coming just stay where you are" the woman says.

Ariene moves and sits on her butt with her legs stretched out in front of her, when the police comes she is stands up and turns her head as they analyze Robinson's body. She shuffles over to a chair and buries her head in her hands, her first month back in Virginia and already she has got into a fight with her ex, and a staff member has died. This is not what she signed up for.

-X-

An hour later, she is in the same spot when the top of boots appear in her view. She raises her head and is met with Jennifer Jareau, she has a notepad in her hands and is looking at her.

"I just need your statement on what happened" she says.

"Well I was in my office working on some files when I heard a loud crash, I'm assuming it was the noise from her falling over the cart. I walk out and I see glass and her body just lying there, she was lying on her stomach so I flipped her onto her back. There was no pulse so I called 911" Ariene says.

"Did you know if she had any enemies" JJ asks?

"No I just started this job a few weeks ago so I don't my staff personally yet, but I know that she is close friends with Nurse Thomas" Ariene replies when she looks to the side just as Robinsons head turns to the side and her eyes open. They are white and empty as they bare into hers, her stomach knots up and she places her hand on her mouth and rushes to the bathroom down the hall as her dinner comes up.

JJ walks over to where Hotch is standing and closes her notepad as she sees Reid examining the body on the ground.

"She doesn't know anything about her personal life other than she is close friends with a nurse Thomas" JJ says.

"I will need to talk to this Nurse Thomas" Hotch says just as Ariene staggers out of the bathroom with her hand on her stomach, she leans against the wall and exhales closing her eyes. JJ walks over to her and places her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright" she asks?

"I just need to go home" Ariene says.

"We need your permission to search her belongings" JJ says.

"Check whatever you need, I am going home. The locker room is down the hall and first door on your left" Ariene says walking in her office and grabbing her purse and coat before stepping into the elevator.

-X-

When she gets home, she changes into an oversized UCLA shirt and some black ankle socks. She sat in the shower for at least an hour as the dead eyes flash over and over again in her mind, her phone lights up on the table and she reaches forward bringing it up to her face and the text she receives almost makes her sick again.

From: Angie

Brennan was taken by Zach, he is our killer

She drops her phone back on the couch beside her, Zach was like her little brother. She looked out for him and when she found out about what he was, her heart was completely shattered. But she doesn't believe that Zach would hurt Brennan, at least some part of her does. The other part of her is confused and doesn't trust him, she picks her phone back up and texts Angela.

They spend the next thirty minutes talking about their case and the dead body of Robinson when there is a knock at her door, she walks over to the red cherry wood door and looks through the peephole seeing the last person she would expect to see. Opening her door, she pauses as she sees Derek on her doorstep with his car seat in his hand.

"The power went out on my side of town, the electric company said it will be out until tomorrow afternoon" he says.

"Um come in" Ariene says stepping aside and letting him in her living room.

She closes the door behind her and walks into the living room where her laptop is pulled up at with red dots, Hodgins sent her dump sites of the victims to see if she can narrow down to where Zach took Brennan. Morgan sets the car seat by the couch and picks Jameson up in his arms, he then reaches for the diaper bag and pulls out his bottle.

"What is that map of" Morgan asks?

"I'm helping my friends in DC on a case, our friend was taken by our other friend who was a murderer's apprentice" Ariene says and closes her laptop.

"Um..nice set of friends there" Morgan says as he feeds Jameson.

"Anyway did you friends already fill you in on the murder that happened at my hospital tonight" Ariene asks?

"No" Morgan says and looks at Ariene to see her small figure visibly shaking as her hands grip her knees, she is literally smaller than JJ and that says a lot.

Jameson has fallen asleep so Derek tucks him back in his car seat before turning to face her, whenever she worked with a case and she saw the dead bodies it would affect her. Especially the ones where she either knew the victim or was there when they took their last breath.

"Hey are you holding up" Morgan asks?

"It'll past" she says.

"No Ariene, it won't unless you deal with it. You always had to be fine and strong, it's alright to drop the facade" Morgan says.

"I have to be strong right now. If I break down I won't be any help to the FBI or finding my friend" Ariene says.

"You're shaking literally. That isn't going to go away on its own" Morgan says.

"What do you expect me to do? Talk to a psychologist, the last one I got to was murdered and died in Booth's arms. He was only thirty and his girlfriend was pregnant with his son, he was my friend" Ariene says.

"So you're going to just keep it inside" he asks?

"I can't lose another friend especially not one who has two young children depending on her" Ariene says and looks at the map again and pulling up the crime scene photos before pulling up the photos from the Gormogon case where Zach was put into the psychiatric ward years ago. Her eyebrows furrow together before she literally palms her hand against her forehead.

"How could I be so stupid and look past that" Ariene says.

"What is it" Morgan asks?

"Alright looks at the first set of photos and then look at these" Ariene says turning her laptop to face him.

"They look similar" Morgan says.

"Exactly because that's what's the killer wants us to believe, but Gormogon took out his victims bones to build a skeleton. No bones were removed from any of the new victims, the only thing that stands out are the burned hands like Zach's" Ariene says.

"Those are third degree burns" Booth says.

"Exactly. But Zach's burns are more severe, limited mobility and strength in them due to the nerves burning. He couldn't possibly have the strength to move a body as big as this" Ariene says.

"So what" Morgan asks?

"I think the killer is setting Zach up to take the blame of the murders, he knew that Zach would lead him to Brennan. It's the perfect plan" Ariene says and pulls out her phone texting Angela what she has discovered.

Later, she has warmed her and Derek up some leftover fettuccine she made while Jameson sleeps in a chair next to Derek.

"How are you holding up" she asks after a moment of silence?

"It's day by day but he has her eyes" Morgan says looking at his son with love and devotion.

"I don't mean to pry but I have been meaning to ask you something, at the hospital he was only six months along but from I was told. Savannah should have been almost eight months" Ariene says.

"No one really knows this, but Savannah and I almost didn't make it; she told me that when I was kidnapped and my heart stopped beating twice she got really stressed and she lost our first baby a short while before I woke up. It caused a drift in our relationship but we worked through it and then my little man here happened and I couldn't be happier" he says.

"Yeah it's never easy losing a child" Ariene says before taking a long sip of her red wine.

"What do you mean" Morgan asks?

"Nothing um sorry, just from what I heard" Ariene replies.

"No don't do that. You are lying" Morgan says.

"Please do not profile me" Ariene states firmly.

"When are you going to stop running and tell me the truth to why you ended our engagement" Morgan asks?

Ariene looks down at her empty plates and raises her glass to her lips drowning the remaining red liquid, she stands up and places her empty glass and plate in the sink. Gripping the edge of the sink with her back still to Derek she exhales.

"I miscarried a few years ago, that's how I know the pain and loss" she whispers but loud enough for him to hear.

"The father" he asks?

"Never know about the pregnancy, lost the baby before I could tell him and then I ended things with him" Ariene says as tears swell in her eyes.

She hears a chair scoot back before two, strong arms wrap around her firmly and his chin is pressed into the crook of her neck. His cologne all too similar as it overrides her senses.

"Derek" she whispers.

"Just let me hold you. We both need the comfort right now" he says.

"This is highly inappropriate given our past" Ariene says.

"I want you to come to Savannah's funeral with me next week" he says and her eyes widen before turning around in his arms and looking at him.

"Derek that's a private event for you and her family to mourn, I couldn't possibly intrude like that" she says and raises her hands up between his pushing them from around her.

"If it wasn't for you and your hospital my son would be dead as well, please I just need something familiar with me when I go. I don't think I will last and if go by myself" Morgan says.

"Fine I'll go only as a friend" Ariene finally agreed and he smiles at her with that one thousand watt smile with his pearly white teeth.

"Thank you Ari" he says and leans in pecking her lips without thinking, when he pulls away an awkward silence falls between them.

"Um well I'm going to head to bed. You and little man can sleep in the guest room" she says sliding from around him and making her way upstairs before checking to make sure the door is locked.


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm going to change Jameson name to his birth name on the show, Hank Spencer Morgan)

Two weeks after her kiss with Derek, Ariene is standing outside of Saint Thomas Church in a black dress with a cream cover up and flats. Derek is getting Hank out of his SUV, she looks up from her purse when she sees an older woman and man walking towards Derek who is on her way to stand beside her.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Hayes" he says.

"Hello Derek" Mrs. Hayes says but tears are evident in her eyes as a tissue is squeezed in her hand.

"Ariene these are my in-laws Garrett and Bianca Hayes, Mr and Mrs. Hayes this is an old friend of mines Ariene. She also delivered Hank" Morgan says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Ariene says and reaches her hand out when Bianca pulls her into an unexpected hug, she is hesitant before hugging her back.

"Thank you for saving our grandson" she says once she pulls away, Ariene catches her hand in between hers comfortingly.

"It's never easy to lose a child. So I am very sorry for your loss" Ariene says.

"Thank you. Bianca lets go grab our seats" Garrett says placing his arms around his wife and leading her into the church followed by Derek who is stopped by the Pastor.

"Derek it's good to see you again. Sorry it wasn't under better circumstances" he says.

"Thank you Pastor Eugene" Derek says before letting Ariene walk in before him, he takes a seat in the front row in between his mom, Des, Sarah, Garrett and Bianca. He sets the car seat in front of him, behind him is his BAU family. Except Hotch since he is probably overseas or across the globe somewhere, Ariene goes to sit behind him by Reid but he grabs her hand and shakes his head. She nods and sits beside him, ignoring the glances she gets from his sisters.

-X-

An hour later, Ariene head is bowed as Pastor Eugene gives a prayer about how Savannah was a giver and a caretaker. Tears fill her eyes, she only met Savannah once but she can still feel the love and hurt from her family and friends.

"Amen" Pastor Eugene says and the room repeats as they lift their heads, Derek head stays bowed as the Pastor allows the casket to be open again so everyone can say their goodbyes as End of the Road plays behind them.

"Derek son. Aren't you going to say your last goodbyes" Fran asks her son?

"I can't mom" he whispers and lifts his head as tears roll down his cheeks.

"Derek Jared Morgan. You get up and there and say goodbye to your wife, I know it is hard but you have to" Fran says.

Bianca is cradling Hank in her arms as she cries softly, he is all she has left of her daughter. Derek stands up from the pew and walks over to the silver casket, Savannah is in a white dress with a red rose in her hair. Her wedding band still on her finger, Morgan breathes out slowly as he rests his shaking hand on hers.

"I am so sorry Savannah. This wasn't supposed to be your life, you were killed because of me. Our son won't have a mother and that's on me. I will make sure that you live through him. I..I love you Savannah. You promised me forever and always" he says falling to his knees, Fran moves over and wraps her arms around her son's shoulders. Morgan turns in her arms so he is crying against her chest as she rubs his back.

"She is with your father now Derek. She is at peace baby boy. I am so sorry" Fran says as Morgan arms wrap around her back tightly.

Ariene sniffles and grabs a tissue dabbing her cheeks and under her eyes, Reid helps Fran and Derek stand up and sit down in their seats. He resumes his seat behind Morgan and places his hand on his shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly as Pastor Eugene starts talking again and the Funeral Directors come forward.

"Right now we will close Savannah's casket for the last time. She has gone home and is safely in the arms of the Lord" he says before the Funeral Directors close her caskets and her mom cries get louder. Ariene lowers her head when she feels a tight yet gentle grip on her hand, looking up she sees Derek has gripped her hand in his and his shoulders are shaking but his face is hard and pained filled as he bites his lips.

-X-

After the repast, Derek is walking Ariene up to her front door. Hank sleeping soundly in her arms, she unlocks the door and nudges it open with her heel before turning around to face Derek and smiles.

"Will you be ok" she asks gently rocking Hank side to side?

"I don't think I will ever be ok but I have to keep fighting and living for my little man" Morgan says reaching out and gently stroking his son's head.

"Then he will always be safe" Ariene whispers, Derek raises his head which is near by Ariene's and they lock eyes for a moment.

"Well we better get going. Savannah's parents are going to be staying at my house for a few days"he says after a moment of silence.

Ariene looks down at Hank and smiles before gently pressing a kiss to his head, she then hands him to his father and watches as Derek pulls him in protectively but lovingly.

"Have a good night Derek" she says and leans over pressing a kiss to his cheek, she pulls back and smiles at him before walking in her house and standing in the doorway.

"Wait Ariene. Thank you" he says and she looks at him shaking her head.

"You don't have to thank me for anything" she says.

"Yes I do. You didn't have to come but you did, I really appreciate it" he says.

"Like I said Derek. I'm always here when you need me" she says.

Morgan nods before walking away back to his car, his changed from a SUV to a silver family four door. After strapping Hank in, he closes the door and climbs in the driver's seat. He starts up the car and looks to see Ariene closing her front door, smiling he pulls off.

-X-

At Derek's house, Savannah parents are helping Derek pack up Savannah's things and putting them into the attic. He doesn't want to completely get rid of her things, he allowed her to be buried with her wedding band on. He is sitting in Hank's nursery rocking his son as he hums lightly to an old school song his parents used to play for him.

"How are you doing son" he hears and looks up to see Garrett standing in the doorway?

"I'm not good man. I just buried the woman I thought I would spend my life with, Hank lost his mother before he even met her and his eyes-. Man his eyes are identical to hers, I don't know how to move on" Morgan asks as his voice breaks a little.

"No one says you have to move on in a day or weeks. There isn't a manual on how to grieve, but just remember the good times you had with her and know that she is always with you. In your arms right now, you are holding a piece of Savannah" Garrett says and Morgan stands up before gently placing Hank in his arms.

Hank gurgles at first and shuffles his shoulders before becoming comfortable in his grandfather's arms, Bianca who is holding one of Savannah's jackets tightly in her arms as the scent still is dominant. She makes her way down the hall and into the nursery to see Garrett holding Hank and Morgan standing beside him, she leans against the doorway and sends a wavering smile up towards the ceiling.

"Lord please protect and shelter our baby girl. Help her transition to her new life and goal in life. I think we will be alright down here. Watch over us and hold us in your healing arms to get through this process" Bianca whispers before dropping her head and smiling at the three generations of men.

"Amen" she hears and looks up to see Derek smiling at her, she smiles brightly and he reaches his hand out to her.

Bianca walks forward and grasps his hand, he smiles and pulls her over to them. She stands in the middle of them and drops a soft kiss to Hank's head, Derek arm goes around her shoulder just enjoying his family.


	7. Chapter 7

Since Savannah's funeral, Ariene has not seen or heard from Derek and if Hank has a doctor's appointment he is always gone before she hears about it. She has not been able to get her mind off of Derek and it's like a nagging feeling in her chest, so today on her day off she decided to go for a run in the park to get her mind off of it. She is only wearing a Calvin Klein sports bra and black joggers with white sneakers, her hand in a ponytail with her earphones in her ears as she listens to her music.

She runs down some stone stairs and coming onto a rocky path leading to a gazebo, sitting down on the steps she drops her head down as she waits for her breathing to become normal again. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she stands up only to come face to face with Derek after almost four months.

"Hey" he says scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey Morgan" she replies curtly before reaching her left out and stretching her calf, once she is done she stands up and starts jogging in place slightly.

"Hey Ariene. About that kiss" he says, she shakes her hand up and puts her hand out to stop him.

"Don't bother Morgan. It was a mistake just like trying to rebuild some type of relationship between us again" she says and walking around him not giving him a glance back.

Derek turns around looking at her retreating backside as she crosses the street, he turns back at the stroller where Hank is sitting in his car seat. At nearly six months old, he has dark curly hair like Derek had but light, pure eyes that are clearly from Savannah. He looks at his hand resting on the bar, his good wedding band shining brightly from the sun. The team informed him that he can not contact Hotch but he is the only person who actually lost the love of their life to death and move on to find someone else, pulling out his phone he walks over to a nearby tree so Hank is out of the shade. On the second ring, he hears the phone connect.

"Hey man. Can you meet me at Oak Park" Morgan asks?

"Yeah. Is every alright" the person replies?

"I just really need to talk to you" Morgan replies before they hang up the phone.

-X-

Morgan is trying to shush a fussing Hank, but his little man won't stop the water works. He looks up to see Spencer walking towards him, he stands up off the bench and as soon as Hank sees Spencer he quiets down and smiles brightly at his 'big brother'.

"Hey Hank. What's wrong" Spencer coos gently taking Hank into his arms.

"I don't know man. He just wouldn't stop crying and then you got here and he's all smiles" Morgan says running his hands over his head.

"I'm sure it's nothing. But what's going on" Spencer asks sitting down on the bench?

"Remember Ariene. The woman I sat with at Savannah's funeral and the club" Morgan says sitting beside Spencer.

"Yeah what about her" Reid asks?

"I lied when I told you guys she's just an old friend. Ariene and I were dating when I was working in Chicago, we were engaged. The wedding ten months away, I came home one day from work and all her clothes and any traces of her were gone. Only a damn note that said I'm sorry" Morgan says.

"I didn't know you were engaged before Savannah" Reid says.

"Because I completely changed after that. I became a womanizer and didn't care about women that I hurt" Morgan says.

"So what's wrong" Spencer asks?

"She came back into my life after I got kidnapped and taken to the cabin. I don't know it was like after seeing her feelings of anger, resentment came up and then so did love" Morgan says.

"You didn't cheat on Savannah did you" Reid asks?

"God no! Savannah was the perfect woman, she understood my job. Loved me, gave me my little man. I just can't shake this feeling, I still married Savannah when I was still in love with Ariene. Maybe if I told her the truth then she would still be alive but I wouldn't have Hank" Morgan says.

"You're feeling guilty because you think loving Ariene killed Savannah" Reid states and Morgan drops his head as tears fill his eyes, Hank now asleep in his arms. He gently lies him in his car seat before placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Morgan you didn't kill Savannah. That man did. You can't help who you love. Derek everything happens for a reason. You have to believe that. You can't let the guilt and pain consume you like I did with Maeve. It's ok to love someone else" Reid says.

"I got my own wife killed. How is it possibly ok to still love the woman who ruined me" Morgan says as his voice breaks, Spencer knows that talking isn't helping Morgan so he just squeezes his shoulder gently to say that he is right here with him.

After a few seconds of silence, Morgan says something that completely catches Reid off guard.

"I'm sorry what did you say" Reid asks even though he heard him clearly.

"I said I kissed Ariene a few weeks before Savannah's funeral and then ignored her like it never happened" Morgan says.

"Maybe you should go and tell her how you feel" Spencer suggests?

"I can't. I just saw her and she completely hates me right now" Morgan says.

-X-

Ariene is at home lounging around in some pajama shorts and a black tank top as Nathan Sykes Famous plays throughout her radio, sitting on her couch with a cup of red wine in her hand. She doesn't understand why her heart still hurts, it has been almost ten years since she left Derek. Exhaling she raises her second glass of wine to her lips as the words flow from the speakers straight into her heart, there is a knock at her door and it is nearly twelve in the morning. Setting her glass down she walks up the step that leads to the door, stepping on her tiptoes she looks through the peephole to see Derek standing at her door in his normal dark clothing with a leather jacket.

Opening her door she leans her shoulder against it looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's up" she asks?

"We need to talk" Derek says.

"I think we said enough" she replies, Derek steps up to his full size so he towers over her.

"Come on Ari just five minutes" he says, she exhales before stepping aside and letting him in the house. He steps around her as she closes the door before making him way in the living room and sitting down on the couch, walking past him she goes to her surround system and pauses the song before leaning against the fireplace and crossing her arms.

"Well you wanted to talk" she says.

"Why" he asks and she tilts her head?

"Why, what" she asks?

"Why did you leave for ten years and then all of sudden come back and shake me entire world up. My life was fine before you came back, I was happy and in love" he says.

"I didn't come back to ruin your life Derek" she says.

"No you ruined my life ten years ago when you left, with that damn note" he snarls at her and she shifts her eyes away from his gaze.

"No! No. You don't get to run away from this topic and discussion anymore! Tell me why you left. Were you unhappy" he asks?

"No" she says shaking her head.

"Were you cheating on me" he asks with a deep bass in his voice?

"No. I would never do that" she asks placing her hand on her chest as tears fill her eyes.

"Then why? What could I have possibly done that was so bad, so horrible that you left without a goodbye or an explanation. I demand you tell me" Derek yells at her slamming his fist on the table, Ariene shakes her head and goes to walk out of the living room.

"You should leave" she says when her elbow is grabbed firmly and she is pulled back until she is standing in front of Derek. His jaw tight and his eyes dark and full of anger and hatred, all aimed at her.

"I was pregnant Derek" she shouts at him, Derek eyes flood with confusion before he loosens his grip on her arm and steps away.

"What did you just say" he asks?

"You were undercover and I found out that I was three months pregnant. The day before you were supposed to come back I got into a car accident, it was serious but I lost the baby. I lost our baby" she says softly.

"You held this secret from me for ten years. I spent ten years hating myself because I thought I made you leave me, using women to feel masculine and to fix me. Relationship after relationship trying to find some fulfillment, when all this time it wasn't me" Derek says as his voice shakes with tears.

"Derek please. I just didn't want you to blame me or hate me, so I ran because I was scared" she says as tears fill her eyes and stroll down her cheeks.

"It was my baby to Ariene. It was my baby too! And you hid this from me" he says shaking his head before walking around her towards the door; Arlene doesn't want him to leave when he is upset and grabs his wrist stopping him.

"Derek please. Don't walk from me, from this. Just let's talk about this. Let me explain" she begs.

"Ariene let go of me" he growls through clenched teeth, she flinches and releases his jacket.

"Derek please don't leave me" she whimpers, he places his hand on the doorknob and opens it walking out and slamming it shut behind him. Ariene drops to her knees and breaks down crying, the pain in her heart leaving her weak and paralyzed.

-X-

Derek knocks on the door rapidly until his knuckles is bruised and red, hearing footsteps he waits until the apartment door opens and he is met with the blonde hair and brown eyes of his best friend.

"Derek you better have a good reason for waking me up-Garcia starts but stops when she sees his eyes are red and puffy.

"Penelope" he starts before she wraps him into her arms hugging him as he cries into her shoulder and holding her tight against him.

 _ **Sunlight comes creeping in**_

 _ **Illuminates our skin**_

 _ **We watched the day go by**_

 _ **Stories of what we did**_

 _ **It made me think of you**_

 _ **It made me think of you**_

Ariene pulls herself to her feet after nearly five minutes of sitting on the ground, exhaling as she tries to even out her breathing. She makes her way upstairs and into the bathroom as she slowly cuts on the shower and slips out of her clothes, stepping in the water she curls up with her knees up to her chest and her arms around them. The hot water stinging her skin but she barely feels it as her entire body feels cold and numb.

 _ **Under a trillion stars**_

 _ **We danced on top of cars**_

 _ **Took pictures of the stage**_

 _ **So far from where we are**_

 _ **They made me think of you**_

 _ **They made me think of you**_

Derek is lying on Penelope's couch with his head on her lap and a cup of scotch in front of him on the table. Her hand gently stroking his neck and squeezing his shoulder.

"Sweetness, do you want to talk about it" she asks after minutes of silence.

"She was pregnant Penelope" he whispers.

"What" Garcia asks?

"She was pregnant and lost the baby and then she left me. She never told me until tonight" he says and grabs the glass of scotch and takes a long chug from it.

"Derek. You have the complete right to be angry and hurt, what she did was wrong. But also it may have affected her differently and she felt like a failure" Garcia says.

"So you're taking her side" he asks moving to sit up but she places her hand on his chest and pushes him back down.

"No I am not taking anyone's side. What she did was wrong Derek. Alright it was wrong and the situation was handled badly but, for a woman losing a baby is never an easy thing especially through the miscarriage process. It's physical, mental and social pain; it's a pain that is worse than death" Garcia says.

"Baby girl you sound like you have gone through this" he asks tilting his head to look at her.

"I did when I was seventeen. I lost my child at eight weeks" she says.

"I'm sorry baby girl" he says taking his hand and presses a kiss to it.

"Baby boy you will get through this" she says.

"I am still mourning Savannah and now I'm mourning a child that I didn't even know about and even though I just found out. I already fell in love with him or her" Derek says before breaking down harder and Garcia tightens her grip on him.

 _ **Oh lights go down**_

 _ **In the moment, we're lost and found**_

 _ **I just wanna be by your side**_

 _ **If these wings could fly**_

 _ **For the rest of our lives**_

A/N

The lyrics are from Wings by Birdy. It's a wonderful song.


End file.
